


For A Different Time

by maidmer



Category: Smosh
Genre: Angst, Crush, Crushes, Drabble, Gen, High School, Ianthony - Freeform, Love, One Shot, Teenagers, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, pre smosh, smosh - Freeform, teen, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidmer/pseuds/maidmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian didn't intend for these feelings to occur</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Different Time

Honestly, he never meant to crush on his best friend.

But Ian Hecox was never a guy to plan everything out.

And now he’s had a crush on Anthony for five months, three weeks, four days, twenty-two hours, and seventeen minutes. 

And Ian never knew that a feeling that should be lovely could hurt unlike anything he felt before.

Maybe his brain just enjoyed torturing him.

Or he just liked the pain.

Ian glanced at the faintly glowing alarm clock.

10:21

He could add three minutes to his tally.

These feelings continued to exist, they creeped up his spine further and further each second.

Ian had a feeling today was the day, that those unwarranted thoughts would crack his skull open, and leak straight onto Anthony’s dirty comforter.

Then, he would have to explain why these forbidden thoughts were staining Anthony’s bed, leaving scuffs on their almost brand-new friendship.

And Ian would be out a best friend.

He reached over the stack of old video games for some pretzels.

10:26

But time kept marching on, and inklings turn into feelings, and feelings turn into urges- and Ian isn’t sure how much self control he possesses to keep himself from ghosting his fingers over Anthony’s hips, staring straight into his newly found best friend’s eyes, and pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

However, if Ian wanted to keep his best friend, he would never fist his fingers in that stupid haircut of Anthony’s, he would never know the feeling of Anthony's knuckles on the tips of his fingers.

He grabbed a can of mountain dew.

10:32

Popping open the dented soda can caused Anthony to look up at him, all big brown eyes and gangly limbs and floppy hair. 

It took Ian’s breath away.

He smiled at his friend, and took a long swig of the warm drink. Anthony shook his bangs out of his eyes and went back to playing his game.

Ian reminded himself he had to breathe.

All that filled the teenager’s head were visions of taking Anthony’s hand and confessing his love for him. And Anthony gazing straight into his eyes, and whispering “me too.”

10:39

The clock continued to mock him, blinking emotionlessly, staring him down.

Ian didn’t plan things out.

10:41

Those stupid sneaking emotions, bubbling up into his chest without warning.

10:43

Something shattered inside of Ian.

10:44

He stood up abruptly, causing Anthony to fall off the bed.

“Anthony?”

“Ian! I just lost my game!”

“Your game can wait dude….-”

Anthony glared at him halfheartedly and his lips pushed out into a pout.

Something coursed through Ian’s body, probably because of those lips, those eyes, just every part of Anthony standing right in front of him.

Ian knew this sensation, this shock, was love streaming through his veins.

“Because I need to say something, and it’s kind of big deal.”

Anthony’s expression changes to one of concern.

“Ok, what’s up?”

Ian swallowed the anxiety that threatened to overtake his focus.

“Anthony I…”

Ian saw the quizzical look in his friends eyes.

“Uhhh….”

The words died on the flat of his tongue.

“I wanted to know if I could borrow your chemistry notes.”

Anthony visibly relaxes, and lets out a short laugh.

“Sure dude, of course you can, I don’t see why it’s such major thing, but sure!”

Ian sighs and forces a chuckle.

“Yea, just making a dumb joke man.”

Anthony turns his attention back to the game console.

This was a confession for a different day.


End file.
